2008 New York City Biker War
The 2008 NYC Biker War is an ongoing gang war between the Angels of Death and The Lost MC, some of the largest and deadliest biker gangs in the United States. The Lost MC were always rivals of the Angels of Death, ever since the end of the Vietnam War in 1973. The two gangs had intermittent wars, amidst ongoing rivalry, and this ongoing conflict resulted in hundreds of deaths. Background The Angels of Death are some of the most ferocious bikers in the world, with chapters in countries such as the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, France, Sweden, Norway, New Zealand, Canada, and Germany, and with over 10,000 members. They were founded in 1949 because of racism, with the gang believing in white supremacy, but many members joined for the thrill of crime. The Angels of Death sold T-shirts and other merchandise, and had their own theme park. Meanwhile, there was the Lost Brotherhood, another motorcycle club for one-percenter bikers. They were another powerful biker gang, based in New Jersey. On the other hand, they were not national, did not have merchandise, or a theme park, and had fewer members. The Lost MC were declining because their President Billy Grey had made tons of enemies and believed in senseless killing and everlasting warfare. Peace came when Grey was sent to a rehabilitation center for his drug use, and his Vice-President Johnny Klebitz was the acting President for months. He made a truce with the AOD, selling Billy's motorcycle in exchange for a temporary peace. Things were better for both parties, but on April 28, Grey returned from rehab, and he told his crew, the LMC New Jersey Chapter, to storm a warehouse in Washington Heights where his bike was stored. Roughly 12 AOD members were killed, and hostilities broke out again. War War broke out when members of the Angels of Death, hearing about the Washington Heights shootout, "crashed" Billy Grey's homecoming celebration at The Lost Clubhouse, and Grey retaliated by shooting AOD Lieutenant Fred Maguire after he walked away, saying that "the good times were over" after Grey said that the truce was off. The AOD bikers accompanying him tried to flee on their bikes, and were chased down and killed in a pursuit by the Lost members. Following this incident, some of The Lost Brotherhood bikers were jumped on by the Angels of Death in the South Kearny Industrial Park, and Grey, Klebitz, and their gang arrived to assist their fellow Lost members, killing the AOD attackers in a gunfight; the AOD reinforcements coming in vans were mown down by SMG fire. Afterwards, Grey found out that his friend Jason Michaels had been killed by the Russian Mafia, but did not know who had put the hit out, and decided to blame it on the Angels of Death, attacking the AOD Clubhouse and bombing the place, killing all of the bikers stationed there. The Angels of Death retaliated with a series of attacks on Lost MC bikers, and the Lost MC got into a series of gang wars with the Angels of Death crews, as well as the Russian Mafia, Albanian Mafia, and Hillside Posse. The Angels of Death were supplied by the Russian Mafia, buying grenade launchers, dynamite, and ammunition. The gang war's victims were not only the bikers, but also innocent civilians who died of drug overdoses caused by the drug trade headed by the Lost MC and AOD. News coverage of the war was high, but the Angels of Death denied that there was a war, saying that the news was lying to the American People and that there was no war because they never contacted The Lost. Warfare was waged in every neighborhood in New York City, with Lost MC crews destroying AOD target vehicles such as weapons vans, or intercepting a convoy of cruising AOD bikers, killing the whole crew. The gang war lasted for a while, and The Lost slowly were losing the war; President Billy Grey was ambushed by Triads, wounded, and then arrested by the NYPD, and he was then charged with murder and arrested for years. While Grey was in prison, Klebitz became leader, and opposition began, led by Brian Jeremy, who founded the Jeremy Gang. The Jeremy Gang was eliminated by the Lost MC after a shootout involving the Jeremy Gang and the loyal Lost MC members at Brian Jeremy's safehouse, and Jeremy fled the town, never to be seen again. The Lost MC regained control of themselves after killing Billy Grey when they stormed the Jersey City Correctional Institute, and fought the Angels of Death in an ongoing conflict in which the Lost MC destroyed several AOD target vehicles, killed many AOD bikers in their hideouts, and ambushed several convoys of bikes. Category:Gang wars